Diabolik Lovers Future Life Ch2 Pg24-27
by Diabolik Wolf 210
Summary: In these pages Yui does something that she woukd probably regret her whole life but who could blame her if that's what she wanted at the time.


**_ᗪIᗩᗷOᒪIK ᒪOᐯEᖇᔕ ᖴᑌTᑌᖇE ᒪIᖴE_**

 ** _ᑕᕼ.2 ᑭG.24-27_**

 **I'm walking into my writing room and end up seeing Ayato pinning Yui to the wall and kissing her.**

 **Lily:You know what I'll come back later**

 **As I was about to leave they finally noticed me so that caused Ayato to let go of Yui and then to both blush a dark red.**

 **Yui:I** - **it um well it's-you-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK(*m*)**

 **Ayato:Just be quiet pancake**

 **Lily:It's fine,this is what I've done with you guys so yeah**

 **Ayato:so what's happening in theses three pages**

 **Lily:ummm haha well you see today's pages are actual mostly about a threesome**

 **Yui:...**

 **Ayato:...what?**

 **Lily:um yeah**

 **Ayato:well I mean I'm not complaining**

 **Lily:pervert**

 **Ayato:speak for yourself**

 **Lily*blushes*(then looks at Yui)**

 **Lily:hey Yui,you ok?**

 **Yui:...**

 **Ayato:she'll be fine**

 **Lily:um ok well lets get on in to the story.**

 **1hour later**

Yui is peacefully sleeping in her bed until she was then woken up by Ayato.

Yui:mmh…..OW!

Ayato:wake up already will ya

Yui:Hey why did you bite me ear?!

Ayato:because I'm thirsty

He quickly tops her and then grabs her from both her wrist pinning her hard on the bed.

Yui:Ayato let go of me!

Ayato:why should I...pancake

Her slowly starts licking her neck causing her to shiver and gasp because of how cold his breath but at the same time he starts touching her area to turn her on which he did but then he got off of her to then lay down next to her.

Ayato:ugh I'm not feeling it anymore,i mean I was going to fuck you until you couldn't walk anymore but nah I'm to tired

Yui:eh? So why did you do that?

Ayato:look if you want to have sex then go do it with one of my brothers

Yui:what no!

Ayato:go on i won't get mad,I'd suggest Laito

Yui:mmh fine

Ayato:wow someone's desperate for for pleasure hahahah

Yui:Shut up!

Pg.24

Once she shut the door really hard making a loud bang she decided to go walking in the hallways until she found someone after two minutes later she ended up bumping into someone,she looked up.

Yui:l-Laito

Laito:nfu hey bitch-can

Yui:um...laito I was wondering if y-

Before she could even finish what she was saying he grabbed her by the hips pulling her close to him and kissing her.

Laito:What?were you wondering if I could have sex with you because Ayato's apparently to tired to?

Yui:h-how did you know?

Laito:lucky guess nfu~

He then pushes her roughly on to the wall sliding his hands down to both her thighs lifting her up leading to her wrapping her legs around him so she doesn't fall and both kissing like nobody else was around.

Laito:nfu we're damn lucky my room is right

behind us.

Yui*blushes*

He grabbed her tightly from her back so she wouldn't fall and she wraps her arms around his neck tightly as well,once they were inside his room he quickly without hesitation threw her in the bed and got on top of her.

Laito:your such a slut for coming to me just because Ayato wouldn't have sex with you

He slowly licks her neck making her shiver by his touch soon leading to him biting her.

Laito:your so much sweeter than last time I've bitten you

Yui:ah~

Laito:mmh

As he continues to do this he lifts her skirt up,pulls down her panties completely off and takes off his pants and boxers after.He lifts up her legs and spreads her legs open to have space to put his body on,he quickly shoved himself into her with one quick motion.

Pg.25

Yui:Ngha!

Laito:Ah...Ayato was right was right

Yui:a-about what?

Laito:oh just that your so tight that it feels really good...ah~

He slowly thrusts into her due to her tightness,her eyes were closed but with tears rolling her cheeks from the pain.

?*pleasurable sigh*that look on your face turns me on so much

Yui knowing that voice too well quickly opens her eyes,pushes Laito to the side of her,pulls the covers over her body and sits up only to see Ayato sitting on the bed just looking at her and Laito.

Yui:Ayato?!

Ayato:oh don't stop pancake,come on I want to watch the show

Yui:...h-how about you join the show instead?

Ayato:huh?

She crawls to Ayato leaving the covers to fall off her body and start kissing him,shocked by her actions he still kissed her back but was soon interrupted by Laito shoving himself inside her.

Yui:Kya?!

Ayato:really Laito!now how am I supposed to get her on top of me?!

Laito:oh I'm sorry,was interrupting something?

Ayato:Ugh just get out of her!

Laito:fine

Once he pulled himself out of her she then got on top of Ayato to then take off all of his clothes,she slid her body down on his member.Laito pushed down Yui onto Ayato's chest to give him a better way of entering which he successfully did.

Both of the brothers moved in and out of her in a fast and hard rate which made them all moan and growl like mad,soon Yui had reached her climax but the two brothers didn't.

Yui:Ah please s-stop,I can't t-ah take much more!

Laito:Awwww bitch-chan is that really what you want for us to do?~

Pg.26

Yui:y-yes

Laito:hmm Ayato don't you think we should go more faster and harder on her,don't you think?

Ayato:have that's a great idea Laito

Yui:n-No!

They both did what Laito had said and with that both brothers had reached they're climax making both of them moan loudly but as they were Yui had fainted on top of Ayato.

Ayato*satisfied sigh*...i think we went a little bit to rough on pancake

Laito:she fainted,didn't she?

Ayato:yup

Laito:typical

Ayato:...well me and pancake should head to our room now

While Ayato was talking Laito had pulled out of Yui and so did Ayato,he put her clothes back on and he did the same to himself as well.

As Ayato had picked up Yui in his arms and was about to head out of Laito's room he was stopped by Laito's voice.

Laito:Ayato!

Ayato:what is it now Laito?

Laito:congrats

Ayato:...thanks

Once Ayato was finally out of Laito's room and back in they're room,putting down Yui on the bed and hugging her tightly in his arms he noticed her whining a little in her sleep.

Ayato*sigh*...sorry Yui..

Pg.27

 **Lily:well that's it for today!(looks up from my desk and sees Yui and the floor fainted)**

 **Lily:what's up with Yui?**

 **Ayato:I don't know,that just happened once you finished the story(get out of his chair and kneels next to Yui)**

 **Lily:she's still breathing right?**

 **Ayato:..yeah,hold on let me try something**

 **Yui:AH!?**

 **Lily:She's alive!**

 **Ayato:don't move i still want more!**

 **Yui:OW...ngh**

 **Ayato:mmh~**

 **Lily:(nosebleed)(*m*)**

 **Lily:well I guess I'll see you guys in the next one,byeʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**


End file.
